Betrayed and Heartbroken
by PLLHalebSpoby
Summary: Spoilers for 3x16 "Misery Loves Company" Spencer Hastings struggles to come to terms with what she sees as the ultimate betrayal by the one that she loves.


**Betrayed and Heartbreak **

**Spoilers for 3x16 "Misery Loves Company" **

**Rating: T**

* * *

"Looking for this?" Spencer Hastings was shaking as she held up that mysterious, white key with A emblazoned on it. She watched, in the darkened kitchen as a lighting flash struck, illuminating the person who's back was turned to her, but she already knew who it was.

She barely remembered Toby turning and walking toward her, his voice slightly broken when he asked how long she had known. In reality, she had only known a few precious hours, but those hours were enough for her brain to put all the pieces together, including his Radley Sanitarium fake ID card.

The slap, it felt more like a burn as her hand connected with his flesh. In that moment, she had released only a fraction of what she was really feeling as she watched him go, watched him, the man she had fallen in love with, walk out of her life.

_Was it real? Was it all a lie? There has to be more to this! _Her frenzied brain screamed at her. Normally, her cluttered, organized self would have found such a confusing mess comforting, but now it was just making her sick as she tried to steady herself, tried to keep from fainting.

She watched him go, moving so quickly but so silently at the same time. _Just like A does_, she reminded herself with a quick jerk. How could it have ended like that? How could she have put her entire heart and soul into Toby and have it end like that?

_There has to be something I missed, there has to be something that he's doing to help me! _But what? What could possibly excuse stealing her friend's body from the grave and doing all of those horrible things to her friends?

The tears, she felt them and tried to keep them away, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of knowing how much he had hurt her and how much his betrayal meant to her. In typical Hastings fashion, she jerked her head up, sniffed back the tears and looked around herself at the darkened kitchen.

"Honey?" She froze before turning around to face her mother, just coming home from a dinner party with her father. It had been her mother's idea, the whole thing; making the lasagna, surprising him like that. "What's wrong?"

Spencer had no idea what her face looked like, but she knew _how _she was feeling as she quickly closed the distance between her mother and herself with one quick sweep. "Mommy," she cried, letting the tears and pain completely overtake her as she collapsed into her mother's strong but comforting arms.

"What happened?" Veronica Hastings asked as her hand gently swept over her daughter's beautiful head. "Did the anniversary go-"

"It's over," Spencer cried. "He's gone."

All of their moments together, all of their fun times and shared moments, had it all been a lie? Had he really been dating her to get close enough to get information? It scared her to think that, for once, she didn't have the answer. It scared her to admit that she didn't know Toby as well as she thought she did.

"I have to go," Spencer murmured softly, breaking away from her mother as she manically tore around their pristine kitchen, gathering her things up. "I have to go over there-"

"No," Veronica said firmly. "You don't owe him anything. You need to let this go."

Spencer shook her head. It was so much more than that. She _had _to find out, had to be sure that what she saw was the truth, was _real. _A large part of her was in denial about it, in denial that she had trusted him and he had stomped on it, taken advantage.

"I need to, Mom."

"I'm driving you."

* * *

Driving through the rain, listening to the creaky windshield wipers, Spencer felt numb as she saw his apartment building coming closer and closer. When the car finally stopped and her door unlocked, Spencer had a hard time getting her legs to move right as she swung it open and shakily stepped out.

"Five minutes."

Spencer nodded as she walked up the curb to the sidewalk, her heart pounding out a dull, saddened rhythm as she walked up the concrete steps and pounded on his door, seeing the warm, inviting light on inside.

"I know you're in there!" She shouted, unlocking the door with the key she had been given, but she barely had the door open before she felt her heart completely break in two as she collapsed onto the landing. Everything she knew, everything she believed was gone. The Toby that she knew was gone. Had he ever been there? She wondered.

* * *

"Misery Loves Company" was probably the one episode that I had serious reservations about watching. I have loved Toby and Spence together since Season 1 and to now know that he has been part of this A-team is just so heartbreaking and confusing for me. It makes me wonder how much he loved Spencer, if he did at all. I know for a fact that she did and was devastated by what happened.

This little fic is my attempt to get inside the confused and complicated head of Spencer Hastings.


End file.
